one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
One Minute Melee (Season №1 Episode 9): Wario VS Shrek
Description Nintendo VS Dreamworks! Two fat characters with bad manners are gonna brawl! Will Wario's strength overpower Shrek's advantages? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES''' Wario'.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES '''Shrek'.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Mario Kart Circuit Stage Shrek wakes up on the track. He didn't remember how was he abducted. The only thing he knew is... He is a newcomer here. Shrek: Hey! Is anyone here? Hello? Suddenly, a yellow motorbike approaches ogre. Shrek: Wait a second... He hits the bike with his fist,sending it flying. The driver managed to escape the vehicle. The owner of that motorbike was no one but... Wario! Shrek: Hey,clown! Don't you know how did I get here and what is going on? Wario: You monster! You broke my bike! I'm gonna beat you! Shrek: I don't want to use brute force here,I just want to- Wario punches Shrek, pounding him in the ground. Wario: You scoundrel! I was actually looking for some fair combatant, and I hope you will be a good one. Shrek: Well,if you say so... Both Wario and Shrek stand in their fighting poses. Shrek: It will not be too easy for you! The Fight IS SHREK RIGHT ABOUT THIS? LET'S FIND OUT! (Cues:Tekken 6 OST: Electric Fountain (Karma)) 59-54: Wario attacks first by punching Shrek in the head. Ogre is knocked back. Shrek: Ouch! You are so strong! Wario: No doubt! It's because- 53-43: Shrek lunges towards Wario and grabs him. Then he pounds him twice before throwing him away. Shrek: That should do it. Now- Wario: Not really,green one! Wario kicks Shrek,causing him to fall onto the ground. Wario: I will show you... 42-30: Wario picks Shrek up and starts spinning him around. Wario: How...dumb...you...ARE!!! Wario throws Shrek away. Wario: Ha! Suddenly,Shrek appears,holding something in is hands. Wario: YOU?! Shrek: Yeah. I was just fine. Oh,and... Shrek is reveald to have Wario's motorbike. Shrek: Here is your thing! So called..."Motorbike" Shrek throws his object at Wario. 29-24: Yellow plumber hardly dodges it. Wario begins to pull his garlick out. But... Wario: Oh crap! I should have remembered to put- Shrek: You're out,man! 23-15: Shrek pounds Wario multiple times before grabbing him. Then Wario farts. Shrek accidentaly lets him go and Wario strikes Shrek 3 times with his might. Wario: You didn't get it,right? 14-7: Wario bashes Shrek 6 times before throwing him. Shrek: Alright,you have won. Just help me to get out! Wario: Never! Wario and Shrek begin exchanging kicks and punches until Shreck pulls Wario down. 6-3: Shrek: It's- Wario punches Shrek and gets to motorbike. To his surprise,his vehicle is fine. Wario: Great! 2-0: Wario grabs his bike and drives towards Shrek (who is lying helpless on the track) eventually running him over. K.O.! ''' Wario: HA HA HA! I'M WINNER! Results '''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... Wario! (Cues: Wario world music: Greenhorn Forest) NEXT TIME ON ONE MINUTE MELEE! Cues: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Theme of DIO Cues: Super Street Fighter IV - Theme of M. Bison UPCOMING: DIO BRANDO VS M.BISON! Who are you rooting for? Leave a comment below! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:DukeNukem4ever Category:One Minute Melees with Music